This invention relates to a method of making an elongate structural member and a structural member made according to the method and in particular to a beam for use in a motor vehicle.
It is known to provide a transverse beam for a motor vehicle extending from one side of the motor vehicle to the other side of the motor vehicle behind a dashboard of the motor vehicle in order to support an airbag housing for a passenger of the motor vehicle. The transverse beam acting as a structural member able to withstand the forces imposed upon it by an airbag fitted within the airbag housing.
It is a problem with known transverse beam arrangements that they are difficult and expensive to manufacture.